Taddle Fantasy
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= is an updated version of Taddle Quest created by Kuroto Dan. It is one of the games serving as the basis for the Gashat Gear Dual β. Becoming Hiiro Kagami's most powerful Gashat game, it was by this name that Masamune Dan addressed him before being surpassed by the Level 100 Taddle Legacy. Game Description Seemingly a spinoff of Taddle Quest, Taddle Fantasy is an RPG where the player controls a demon king who must defeat the hero (presumably the player character of Taddle Quest) to take over the world. History Dan Kuroto reveals the Gashat Gear Dual β to Ex-Aid and Hiiro as he summoned the Fantasy Gamer, the support robot of Taddle Fantasy. Dan stated and demonstrated that the game was so powerful that it forced Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X out of his transformation. As Genm Zombie Gamer Level X tries to get back the Mighty Action X Gashat from Hiiro, Hiiro jumps around and lures the Fantasy Gamer into a Confusion Energy Item. This caused it to attack Genm and the Gatton Bugster, and dropped the Gashat Gear Dual β. Hiiro picked up the Gashat Gear Dual β and transformed into Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. Hiiro assumed Fantasy Gamer Level 50 when he fought Vernier Bugster. After the Bugsters transformed back into the patient it infected, Brave fought Para-DX. He was doing fine until his chest pains happened again and he canceled his transformation and collapsed. As a result, Taiga took the Gashat Gear Dual β from Hiiro. Other Events Chou Super Hero Taisen Hiiro takes the Gashat Gear Dual Beta to battle Another Hiiro on an even playing field (due to Another Hiiro using the Level 50 Taddle Legacy Gashat). Kamen Sentai Gorider True Ending Fantasy Gamer In-Seires= *Kamen Rider Brave (Ex-Aid Episodes 19, 20, 22, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 29, 30 (offscreen), 32-34, 36, True Ending) KREA-Bravel50.png|Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 KREA-Bravel50 Redeye.png|Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 (Out of control; First debut only) |-| Toy-exclusive= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) **Double Action Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Genm **Proto Action Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) **Zombie Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Puzzle Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) **Fighter Gamer (Level UP Rider Series) Ex-Aid Fantasy Gamer.jpg|Ex-Aid Fantasy Gamer Level 50 Ex-Aid Double Fantasy Gamer XX L.jpg|Ex-Aid XX L Fantasy Gamer Ex-Aid Double Fantasy Gamer XX R.jpg|Ex-Aid XX R Fantasy Gamer Snipe Fantasy Gamer.jpg|Snipe Fantasy Gamer Level 50 Genm Fantasy Gamer.jpg|Genm Fantasy Gamer Level 50 Genm Fantasy Zombie Gamer.jpg|Genm Fantasy Zombie Gamer Para-DX Fantasy Puzzle Gamer.jpg|Para-DX Fantasy Puzzle Gamer Para-DX Fantasy Fighter Gamer.jpg|Para-DX Fantasy Fighter Gamer Gashat Gear Dual When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Fantasy Gamer. Notes *The "Taddle" portion in the name is a play on the Japanese word , which means "to follow" (as in "follow a road"). *The "Fantasy" portion in the name is a reference to the Final Fantasy franchise, just as Taddle Quest is a reference to Dragon Quest, each being the two biggest JRPG franchises and both being developed by Square Enix and previously having been developed by Squaresoft and Enix individually. *The premise of the game is similar to Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord and Overlord. *The Rider Kick version of the Critical Slash finisher may possibly be a reference to Kiva's finisher, the Darkness Moon Break. Appearances **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' "Maze 3: Gorider Forever" **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 34: Accomplished Rebirth! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games